It is difficult when using an apparatus with an air filter, for example an air compressor, to know when to change the air filter during operation because the apparatus or compressor unit has to be shut down in order to check the filter visually. In addition, when the filter is checked visually, it is often difficult to determine the amount of dirt already trapped by the filter and whether it is time to change the filter or filter cartridge.